A Tale of Two Sisters from the Borderlands
by lesbiaN7ncest
Summary: Fiona's memories reflect back on the moments when she and Sasha became closer than just sisters, and how things didn't quite get "back to normal" as she initially claimed to her captor. Warning: Incest between sisters.
1. All We Were Left With is Each Other

**Notes:** This is a deviation from my standard fandom of Mass Effect, but I couldn't help but ship these two characters together after playing Tales from the Borderlands. Note: This does contain some spoilers from Episode 5 of the Telltale game, as well as incest and content that will probably anger hardcore Rhys/Sasha shippers.

* * *

"And just like that... Gortys... was gone..." Fiona told her mysterious captor. "Vallory was gone... The Vault... the monster that protected it... they were all gone..."

Fiona paused for a moment, closing her eyes as she remembered Sasha and herself walking through the swirling dust, away from the moment she both regretted so much, yet felt was necessary at the same time.

"All we were left with was each other..." Fiona said, thinking of her sister. "And the memories of those we'd lost along the way... All for nothing..." Another pause. "And that was that. Eventually we made our way back to Hollow Point. Got August patched up..."

Fiona turned her gaze back towards the figure that held her at gunpoint. "There isn't much more to it. Life sort of returned back to normal. Well, our normal."

An emotionless and single yellow eye glowed at Fiona beneath a wide-brimmed, umbrella-like hat. With gun relaxed and yet ready in its hands, it finally spoke in its usual distorted, to-the-point voice. "That's it?" it uttered, almost with disbelief. "You destroyed Gortys, then walked away? Moved on with your life... like nothing happened."

Fiona's emerald eyes widened, and her head sank. Her captor was accusing her of being heartless, and the fact that he was wrong moved her. She looked to the ground near her feet with saddened eyes. But strength and determination returned to her feminine features and she frowned in anger.

"You weren't there," she stated boldly. "It had to be done. The Vault Monster would have taken us all out."

That lone saffron eye looked straight at Fiona as her features softened again, and she was relieved when whoever it was turned its attention to the other captive, Rhys. He was to be grilled next about what happened after the crash-landing and the destruction of Gortys, so Fiona didn't have to delve into details about what else had changed between her return home to Hollow Point and the moment the two of them had been captured. Whoever their kidnapper was, he seemed awfully perceptive, and Fiona was worried that he may have detected a falter in her speech when she aid that life "sort of returned back to normal." Fiona thought back to what changed when she and Sasha returned home.

After August had been taken to a doctor, the two sisters returned to the home they had missed so much, and once shared with Felix. But as Fiona had told the one-eyed captor, all she and Sasha had now was each other. Still, a lot of what was around reminded them of Felix. His collection of science fiction novels adorned the right wall as soon as they entered. His workbench with his radio, lamp and littered with spare electronic parts was there, as were the tools hanging up above it and his favorite green chair to its left. Not far past it was the tiny kitchenette, where a picture of a much younger Sasha and Fiona playing with guns hung crookedly on the wall above the main bench. A long cold grilled cheese sandwich lay on the floor near a frying pan, as a reminder of when Sasha hit Kroger with them just before they fled.

Fiona remembered back to those moments when she and Sasha were last here, where her younger sister commented on being happy to get out of Hollow Point. She said the place was for losers and made it clear that she wanted nothing more than to not only get out of there, but get off Pandora entirely. And yet now they were back. A few days passed with the sisters not doing or even saying much, but slowly cleaning up the place and making it wholly theirs by removing as much of what remained and reminded them of Felix as they could, with the exception of anything that could be useful. Fiona was still coming to terms with what happened to Gortys, while Sasha was mostly annoyed that they were back in the same rut as usual. Money was scarce though, and neither of them really felt like planning a score so soon.

Things took a turn for the sisters almost a week after their return though. Fiona was cooking at the kitchenette when the main door swung open and in stormed Sasha before it slammed closed behind her again. Fiona had been trying to cheer her little sister up lately by making jokes and seeming positive despite the circumstances, so she tried to at least sound upbeat with her response. "What skag crawled in your butt today?"

"August!" Sasha growled, pacing back and forth in the main room. "That persistent bastard won't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Ah, so it's men troubles again," Fiona said flippantly. "You should know that it's what you have to deal with when you love 'em, use 'em and leave 'em like we do."

"I never loved August," Sasha retorted, her faced screwing up as if she'd been caught downwind of a bad smell.

"You know what I mean," Fiona stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not like you haven't pulled similar tricks in the past," Sasha defended, hands on her hips defiantly.

"True. But I at least have the sense to never stick around and get involved too long with somebody to the point where they think we're an item," Fiona said confidently. "You need to stop digging yourself so deep into things."

"You seem to be able to just toss men aside so easily," Sasha as she crossed her arms. "You're a God damned expert at it."

"Thank you," Fiona smiled, taking it completely as a compliment.

"How do you do it so easily?" Sasha asked, her eyes narrowing at her older sister.

"It's simple," Fiona said with a smirk. "I'm never ever been even remotely attracted or interested in the men I try to hoodwink in the first place."

"Yeah, well... I'm not interested in August myself," Sasha said with a huff, plonking herself down in a couch they'd put in the room a few days ago. "In fact, I think I'm done with men in general."

"That's fine," Fiona said casually. "So long as you can pretend to be interested when you need to. Though, no more than you have to of course."

"I think I'll leave that to you now, Miss Expert," Sasha said with determination. "I'm out. Done. Finito."

"Oh, come on," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. "Surely it can't be that bad. Not all men are filthy, dishonest, stinking skags?" Fiona then paused, following up with a final word that indicated that she herself wasn't even convinced given her delivery. "Right?"

"Wrong!" Sasha said adamantly.

"What about Rhys?" Fiona asked. "I thought that you, well... sort of... liked him?"

"Rhys was a lying bastard!" Sasha said, her head swinging back over her shoulder to give Fiona a nasty glare. "He used us for his own ends like every one man out there, and he totally lied to us about having that Hyperion dickwad Jack in his friggin' head!"

Sasha's words seem to become more childlike and hurt as she spoke them, and just before she turned away again Fiona could swear she saw a glitter of moisture at the edge of at least one of Sasha's eyes. She abandoned her cooking and came around the bench to join her sister, placing a caring hand on Sasha's knee. Sasha hunched there with her arms crossed, not looking at Fiona at all.

"I'm sorry, Sash," Fiona stated warmly. "We haven't really talked about Rhys since we left the crash site. I didn't know it had got to you so much."

"Yeah... well... it won't any more," Sasha said firmly. "I'm done. I don't need Rhys, or August or any other man in my life."

"Well, whatever you choose to do or not do, don't forget I'll always be here to support you," Fiona said, patting Sasha's knee.

Sasha looked to her older sister, her frown dissolving as she saw Fiona's warm and earnest smile. Sasha couldn't help but smile too and she put her hand on top of Fiona's. "I know you will. And are," Sasha said. "You always have."

"And that'll never change," Fiona responded. Sasha beamed at Fiona then darted in suddenly to hug her. Fiona reciprocated and they just sat there for a while. Eventually, Sasha let out a chuckle and Fiona responded with a noise of interest to query the titter.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something," Sasha said. "A bit silly maybe but... it occurred to me that the most stable and loving relationship we encountered on our recent journey of adventure was probably the one between Athena and Janey Springs."

Fiona's stomach twisted a little at the mention of Athena's name, and her eyebrows darted upwards. "Oh?" she uttered. "How is... how is that silly?"

"Well, it's not really," Sasha said, and she chuckled again. "What I meant was that I was thinking that maybe relationships just work out better when there's no man to screw things up."

Fiona couldn't tell if Sasha was being serious or joking, since she said it rather flippantly. She decided to try and be frivolous about it herself with her response. "So, what... are you saying that you're going to start dating girls now?"

Fiona gave Sasha a smirk and her sister's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened a bit. She let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I didn't really consider it much before outside of a little perfectly normal curiosity, but... maybe. It seems a hell of a lot better than any male-stricken relationship."

"You do whatever you feel suits you, Sash," Fiona stated earnestly. "If that means dating girls, then go ahead."

"Well, don't you agree that Athena and Janey make a good couple?" Sasha asked Fiona honestly, her voice beaming as if the notion of a union between two women working so well was a fresh revelation to her.

Fiona sat silently for a while, inching away from Sasha a little and drumming her fingers on her knees. She looked back to Sasha to see her younger sister's expression switch from hopefully awaiting a response to wondering why it was taking so long for one, and why Fiona was suddenly so twitchy.

"Uh... I'd rather not talk about that," Fiona said, immediately looking away from Sasha and getting to her feet to return to her cooking. Sasha blinked in confusion, then turned to look up at her older sister.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sasha queried.

"Nothing's wrong," Fiona responded, putting on a fake smile. "As you said, their relationship is great." And then Fiona's smile faltered and she spoke quietly through gritted teeth. "Abso-frakking-lutely perfect."

Fiona only realized that she'd vocalized the last part loud enough for Sasha to hear a few seconds after she'd done it, and she froze at the counter-top to look at Sasha with wide eyes. Sasha was now kneeling on the couch with her hands on the backrest, her eyes almost as wide as Fiona's.

"Ohmygod!" Sasha reacted, and her lips slowly curved up into a smile. "Are you... are you jealous of one of them?"

"I-I-I don't know what you mean," Fiona attempted to defend, but it was a poor attempt at best. Sasha laughed.

"You are!" Sasha said, pointing a finger accusingly. "You... you fell for Athena when she was training you, didn't you? You got a big ol' bullymong hug of a crush on Athena!"

Sasha's teasing quickly subsided when she noticed Fiona's lower lip quiver for a moment just before her head sagged forward.

"Oh God... I'm sorry, Fi'!" Sasha uttered. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just... didn't expect it, that's all. Please don't cry."

"It's okay, Sasha," Fiona said, raising her head again and forcing a smile. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but... still..." Sasha said. "I had no idea you felt that way about her." A pause, and Sasha's eyes flared for a moment. "In fact, I had no idea you were into chicks in the first place!"

"Neither did I for a long time," Fiona admitted after a long sniff. "I guess I should have, given that I was never really interested in guys that much."

Fiona shrugged and looked down as Sasha. The younger sister shifted over, then patted the seat cushion to invite Fiona to talk about it. She seemed genuinely curious, so Fiona smiled warmly and sank down onto the seat. She looked to Sasha, who was turned to face her with her legs crossed, leaning forward in eager anticipation.

"I didn't really realize it fully until I started spending time with Athena," Fiona admitted. "She seemed so strong, confident and capable. There was a coldness to her exterior, but I could... I could tell that deep down, she was capable of love, compassion and other positive emotions. The more time I spent with her, the more I came to feel drawn to her. She was a warrior of incredible skill, but also feminine and graceful. I came to not only appreciate that, but feel attracted to that. It kind of saddened my to hear she'd already found another, but I was also happy for her, and wished her to remain happy. So I didn't interfere."

"So that was the only time?" Sasha asked. "It wasn't until Athena came along that you found you were attracted to girls more than guys?"

"She confirmed it," Fiona stated. "I'd be lying if I told you I hadn't done a little... experimenting in the past before that."

"Really? When?" Sasha asked with a gasp of excitement. This seemed like quite a revelation for Fiona's little sister.

"I hooked up with the odd woman briefly at a bar when you weren't around. There's even some details about a certain job we did five years back in Fyrestone that I kept secret from you where I cozied up to a pretty young thing to get some supplies." Fiona paused. "Though I never quite went all the way with them." Fiona's voice became sly. "As close as it came sometimes."

"Well, color me impressed, big sis!" Sasha said. "And to think I knew you all this time and yet didn't know about this."

"It's not that big a deal," Fiona stated. "I never felt an emotional connection with a woman. Not until Athena anyway. And even then it was purely one-sided I'm afraid."

"What's it... what's it like to kiss another girl?" Sasha asked.

Fiona's eyes widened as she looked sideways at Sasha. Her younger sister did admittedly have a flush of pink to her cheeks and an impish grin on her face. Sasha was 24, but sometimes one could be forgiven for thinking she was younger when she acted a certain way.

"Ummmm... nice, I guess," Fiona answered awkwardly. "I mean, it's probably like any kiss. Some are good, some are bad. Depends on the kisser." A pause. "And how much they drink and-slash-or smoke."

"Yeah, but... are women different?" Sasha asked. "Are they softer to kiss, or more graceful with their tongue?"

"Sounds to me like you've put some thought into this with such specific queries," Fiona said with a wry smirk. Sasha's cheeks flushed even brighter.

"I-I-I just assumed that... that 'cause women are generally more... uh... more soft that the'd kiss more soft too!" Sasha stammered, obviously struggling for proper words.

"Well, if you're really as serious about exploring being a lesbian yourself as you said, then I'm sure you'll find out for yourself sometime," Fiona stated. "It's the only way you'll truly find out."

"Pfft! What are the odds of that happening while we're stuck here on Pandora?" Sasha said, rolling her eyes. "This whole planet is filled with people I can't trust, male or female. The only person I can trust at all on this planet is you."

Fiona's eyebrows raised at that comment, and Sasha herself realized what she'd said and how it might be taken given the context of the conversation. She immediately blushed even deeper and waved her hands in front of Fiona.

"N-N-Not that I meant that you and I should kiss like that!" Sasha explained rapidly. "I mean, that'd just be wrong and weird!"

"I know you didn't, Sasha," Fiona said with a warm smile and a slight chuckle. "No need to explain. I get it."

"Phew! That's a relief!" Sasha said with a deep sigh. "I'd hate for you to take that the wrong way." Sasha then smirked. "I mean... just because we're siblings living on Pandora doesn't mean we have to act like it, right?"

Fiona laughed loudly. "It does seem to be quite common here," she admitted. "If we did, nobody would probably even think less of us here. They'd probably even consider it some kind of rite of passage or something."

"Yeah," Sasha laughed. "Not that it's something we'd exactly broadcast about the place!"

"True," Fiona said. "And at least there'd be no risk of one of us getting pregnant and having some brain-dead, inbred abomination child."

"Ewwwwww, gross!" Sasha said. "But you're right. That's gotta be one of the main benefits of two girls getting it on, right?"

"It's a definite upside," Fiona said. "All the fun, none of the risk."

"So, theoretically, nobody would have to know at all," Sasha stated. "Such relationships could be kept entirely secret, if the two people involved are clever enough."

"Pretty much," Fiona nodded. Sasha's face flushed again and she bit her lower lip.

"And there aren't many people on Pandora who are more clever than us," Sasha said, her voice wavering a little.

"Also true," Fiona said with a broad smile, as she leaned back to rest her head on the back of the couch and close her eyes. There was a long pause before she heard Sasha speak again, a nervous quaver in her voice.

"S-S-So... why don't we then?"

Fiona opened her eyes and turned to face Sasha. Her younger sister's face was as red as a beet, and she was now kneeling on the couch and leaning forward towards Fiona. A playful smirk came across Sasha's lips, and her eyes were slightly glazed in a half-lidded stare that was directed right at Fiona. Fiona leaned away slightly, her eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared under her fringe.

"Wh-why don't we 'what?'" she asked Sasha nervously.

"Well... I want to know what it's like to kiss another woman, and... and you're the only woman I trust," Sasha responded, her blushed deepening and she leaned in closer, almost prowling like a hunting skag. "And we've established nobody would need to find out, so... When in Pandora..."

And with those words, Sasha's face filled Fiona's vision.


	2. Come on We've Got This

Fiona elicited a muffled yelp as Sasha's lips made contact with her own. Sasha was hardly subtle or demonstrated much finesse with her bold act, and after being frozen with awkward surprise for a few moments, Fiona managed to press her palms against Sasha's slender shoulders and encourage her sister back. Sasha immediately frowned and made a disappointed grunt. "Damn it, Fi! How am I supposed to learn if you push me away?" she protested.

"Okay..." Fiona started, looking across at her sister with a look of disbelief. "To begin with, you're my sister."

"Wow!" Sasha said with slightly narrowed eyes and a voice drenched in sarcasm. "Ten points for you there, Fi."

"Secondly," Fiona said, ignoring her sister's back sass, "you can't just slam your lips into somebody else's like that and learn anything. Especially when you're supposed to be the student and the other person is the teacher."

"Soooooo... you will teach me what it's like to kiss another woman then," Sasha noted slyly with a confident smirk.

"I didn't say that," Fiona defended, narrowing her own eyes back at her sister. "I just meant that it doesn't make sense for you to be so brash and take the initiative like that when you're the one that's supposed to be learning. You need to listen and follow your teacher's instructions, not just jump into the deep end of the slag pit."

"Then tell me what to do," Sasha said earnestly.

"No!" Fiona responded, turning her nose up at her little sister.

"Oh, come on Fi!" Sasha encouraged. "It's just a kiss or two. It's not that big of a deal. And who is going to know?"

"I don't know..." Fiona sighed. "Doesn't it seem kinda wrong to you?"

"If we were gettin' all sweaty and naked, yeah!" Sasha admitted. "But it's just a harmless kissing lesson, that's all. We already kiss each other on the cheek now and then, it can't be that different."

"Trust me, Sash... it is," Fiona said with a shake of her head.

"What if I act like Athena?" Sasha said, and she frowned while giving Fiona a cold, emotionless stare with her mouth a straight line. Sasha issued a raspy growl from the depths of her throat for a few seconds then said, "I am a Vault Hunter," in a deep, humorless tone. "I throw my shield and never smile."

Fiona couldn't help but smirk a little, but she just shook her head still. "No."

"Pleeeeeease Fi," Sasha pleaded, holding her hands in a pumping ball between her chin and chest. "For me?"

Fiona sighed and threw her head back, knowing if she had one weakness it was when Sasha begged her like that and added "for me" at the end. After a few moments of just thinking it over she looked back at Sasha to see a hopeful smile adorning her younger sister's face, then she sighed again.

"Okay then," she said reluctantly, but then a wagging finger came out. "But you're to swear that none of this leaves this house, okay?"

"I promise," Sasha said with a nod, her smile broadening. Fiona looked at her sideways again.

"Yeeeeaaaahh... it kind of weirds me out how into this you seem to be."

"I've just been curious for a while about it," Sasha admitted. "And you're the only person I can think of that I could trust to practice with that isn't already hitched in some manner."

Fiona paused for a while then squinted at Sasha. "Yeah... I'm not sure that makes me feel any better."

"Don't stress about it, Fi," Sasha said, rolling her eyes. "It'll be fine. Just tell me what to do."

"Okay," Fiona said and she closed her eyes for a moment and let out a long exhale. She looked back up as she twisted her whole body to face Sasha. "Just... just relax. Loosen up."

Sasha nodded quietly, rolling her shoulders and nestling her lower body into the soft sofa some more with a wriggle of her butt. She bent her neck left and right, her dreadlocks bobbing too and fro as she did. With her eyes closed she let out a gentle sigh of satisfaction and her shoulders loosened. "Okay," she finally said.

"Good. Now I'm going to lean in and kiss you. Just... go with the sensation. I'll take the lead, but it should come naturally to you after a few moments as to what to do."

"Gotcha!" Sasha said, her eyes still closed.

Fiona steeled herself, her mind contemplating the fact she couldn't believe she was doing this. She began to lean forward, but as she did she noticed Sasha lean towards her with her lips pursed outwards. Fiona smirked and gently placed a finger against them, which made Sasha jump with a slightly muffled yelp. "No," Fiona stated simply. "Don't anticipate too much like that. Just relax and let me initiate things."

"Hm'kay," Fiona said against Fiona's finger, then she slowly rocked back and relaxed her mouth again. Fiona could see Sasha was trembling ever so slightly and she couldn't help but smile about it. There was something endearingly cute about her usually brash sister shaking over something so simple considering some of the things they'd dealt with over the years, especially over the past few weeks. Fiona stopped letting her thoughts wander and continued on with the exercise.

Fiona leaned in towards Sasha until their faces were about a foot apart. Fiona then reached out with one hand towards Sasha's face and extended her index finger. As gently as she could she brought it up under her sister's chin, softly touching it to the underside of her jaw. Sasha only flinched a little at the sensation, but Fiona's hooked finger giving a subtle tug forwards was enough to send the correct signal to the younger sister. She slowly leaned forwards, the gradual pressure of Fiona's guiding finger dictating her speed. It wasn't long until Sasha could tell her sister's face was drawing closer, as even with her eyes closed she could sense the mass of Fiona's head closing distance to her own. A few moments later she could feel the warm puff of Fiona's breath drift against her lips, and she heard the mild wet smack of Fiona's mouth opening mere inches away from her own.

Sasha's heart was beating so quickly over the previous few seconds, but it seemed to stop entirely in her mind when she felt the pliant moist softness of Fiona's lips meet her own. Sasha listened to Fiona and didn't respond immediately, instead just letting her teacher take the lead and just focusing on the sensations themselves. She could feel Fiona's upper and lower lips press into hers and there seemed to be a warm burst at the center. A brief suction formed there before it subsided a few moments later, but she could feel Fiona's warm breath dance across her skin, telling her that her sister's mouth had not retreated far. She next felt Fiona's lower lip flick up on the underside of her own, while Fiona's upper lip seemed to almost tug at hers to encourage it forward. Another suction occurred, focused more on Sasha's lower lip. As Fiona pulled back this time, she softly tugged on her sister's lower lip, pulling it out a little before dislodged itself and flicked back into position.

Fiona turned her head the other way next, pressing her lips against Sasha's with a little more force, yet maintaining a smooth and soft technique all the same. The tip of Fiona's nose tickled Sasha's left cheek and the younger sibling couldn't help but let out the tiniest of squeaks as she sensed the tip of Fiona's tongue slide against her upper lip. The finger that had been just beyond Sasha's chin glided up her jaw line slowly until the other three joined it and wrapped around the back of Sasha's neck, allowing Fiona to press her lips into Sasha's even more without the force pushing her sister's head away. Fiona eased her tongue into Sasha's mouth further, and it met its kindred muscle in the darkness. Sasha wasn't quite sure what to do, but Fiona seemed to sense this and she used her tongue to encourage Sasha's to, essentially, come out and play.

Sasha obeyed the completely oral instructions Fiona's tongue and lips were giving her, which were not as complex as she might have thought. Every move Fiona seemed to make with her mouth was now guiding her and almost instinctively she followed. It really was like a dance, and while Fiona may have been leading, Sasha was soon becoming a worthy dance partner. As the motions went on, Fiona started to retreat a little now and then, in what Sasha could tell was an intentionally teasing manner. She seemed to be trying to encourage Sasha to take a little more initiative herself now and then, as if to indicate that the process was something for both of them to work together in tandem with and not merely for Fiona to dictate everything. Sasha attempted to rise to the challenge, reciprocating what Fiona had done to her, and putting her newfound teachings to the test. And yet all the while, both complimented each other, no matter who was in control. Domination would switch, but the partner would move in time with the lead, and then it would switch back.

Most importantly to Sasha, this was the softest, most sensual and pleasurable kissing she'd ever experienced. Every man she had kissed had either been too rough, too keen to take control or rush things, or a combination of all of these. Sasha could tell by the sensations and the way that Fiona was kissing her that this was as much about what she wanted as it was about what her kissing partner did, and if anything Fiona seemed more concerned about making the experience good for her than for herself. Sasha decided to show her appreciation by cupping each of Fiona's cheeks between her palms to steady her teacher's face before pressing her own against it with a long and deep kiss. Fiona made a muffled grunt of surprise as it happened, then smiled and let out an approving moan with a slight chuckle to it.

Fiona responded by running her lips over Sasha's and wrapping them around her student's extended tongue. She began suckling on it for a few moments, then let go and ran her tongue along Sasha's lower lip before pressing her mouth hard against Sasha's lips again. Sasha let out a muffled moan as Sasha pressed forward against her, beginning to tip her backwards. Sasha adjusted her position and began to lower herself slowly onto the couch beneath her, while Fiona instinctively pressed forward and down upon her. All the while, their lips stayed locked and their tongues lashed between them like freshly caught eels trying to escape. Fiona disengaged her lips from Sasha's and came down upon her sister's jaw, where they pressed wetly. They lifted and came down again upon Sasha's throat, the younger sister instinctively tipping her head back. She exhaled, "Ohhhhh... Fiiiii..."

It was a split second later that Sasha's eyes flicked open, wide and worried. The whole time since the kissing had started she had kept her eyes closed and kind of lost herself in the sensations, but she was starting to now come to terms with what was happening. "F-F-Fiona... stop!" she managed to utter.

Fiona's own eyes snapped open and she raised her lips up from Sasha's neck, a thin trail of saliva branched between them for a few seconds before it snapped and vanished. Fiona looked up with an expression of shock and green eyes met green eyes, both with reddening cheeks beneath them. Fiona's mouth hung open while Sasha's tried to form a coy smile as she blinked a little, looking down and away from her older sister. "I-I think we might have... been getting a little... carried away there, Fi."

Fiona but let bottom lip and immediately sat up, pulling her hands away from Sasha as if the contact had burned her. "Oh my God!" Fiona uttered. "I'm so sorry, Sash!" A pause as she shook her head and looked away. "I don't know what came over me!"

"It's okay, Fi," Sasha said, sitting back up and placing one hand reassuringly on Fiona's knee. "It was probably my fault."

"I didn't mean to get carried away," Fiona said earnestly, looking back at Sasha. "I just... got caught up in the moment I guess." She paused and sighed. "It's been a while since I... well... y'know..."

"I guess that's what happens when we're both just sooooo damn good and kissing," Sasha said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I mean, seriously Fi... that was AMAZING!"

"You... you mean it?" Fiona said, blushing deeper.

"'Course I do!" Sasha said as if it were obvious. "I've never been kissed like that before. I can see why you prefer women if that's what it's like. Where are the lesbian sign-up papers, coz I'm all aboard for more of that!"

"Thanks," Fiona said with a warm smile, then she winked. "You were pretty good yourself. Once we got you out of those bad habits at the start."

"What can I say... I had a good teacher," Sasha beamed back, tapping Fiona's knee.

Fiona's smile broadened and she leaned forward and hugged Sasha. Sasha returned the gesture and after a few moments Fiona sniffed at the air.

"Damn!" she said, letting go of Sasha. "I forgot about the food!"

Fiona ran back to the kitchen and resumed her cooking, and Sasha pivoted around to face her, leaning on the back of the couch with her chin resting on her arms.

"So. When's lesson number two?" she asked flippantly.

Fiona stopped and just looked at Sasha with an open mouth and wide eyes. Sasha smirked back and winked and Fiona just laughed.

"You're terrible!" she chided before returning to her cooking.

Fiona managed to focus on things for another few hours as if nothing had happened between her and Sasha, but then she found her thoughts drifting towards the moments they shared together on the couch. As much as Fiona tried to focus on other things, her mind would find itself going over the events again and again. She'd close her eyes for a few moments and could picture Sasha's face slowly drawing closer to hers, then she swore she could almost feel it happening again. Every so often she'd reach up to touch her lips, only to find them still on her face, not being kissed. Every time Sasha moved about the room she found herself watching her. Not only that, but she seemed to be taking in a lot more of Sasha's than she normally would. Fiona's gaze would play over her sister's delicate facial features, then wander down her slender throat to the gentle sloping rise of her chest. Her eyes would drink in Sasha's slender, exposed stomach before cascading down her pelvis, rear and thighs. And as she did, Fiona felt a pit in her stomach and an uneasy sensation that told her that it was wrong to do so, while a voice in the back of her head told her to appreciate and admire it all, because it was all very nice. Sister or not.

Fiona had an uneasy sleep that night, with almost fevered dreams of kissing Sasha, and waking up to swear she could see her younger sister lying beside her. And the next day things didn't get much better. After breakfast, Sasha decided to turn on the radio that they'd manage to get to pick up some decent radio stations. She began to dance in the middle of the room, and while Fiona politely declined to join her little sister, she couldn't help but look up from what she was doing more often than pay attention to it and watch. Perhaps it was just the type of songs playing, but seemed like every movement Sasha made was sensual and enticing on some manner. She moved so gracefully and smoothly, yet there was something primal and provocative about it. The way she would sway her hips, twist her tummy, arch her back and run her hands over her body all seemed designed to stimulate it seemed. Again Fiona felt both uncomfortable, yet drawn. And she was both pleased and disappointed when the spectacle ended.

Sasha left not long after finishing her musical recreation, giving Fiona some moments to slam her fist down and verbally curse herself for what she was experiencing. She kept telling herself that this was wrong, and Sasha was her sister. Her beautiful, attractive sister. That she loved and trusted so much. And that was the reason she felt she both should and shouldn't fight this. She didn't want to hurt, humiliate or offend Sasha, yet at the same time she felt an already deep connection with Sasha and her younger sister was one of the only people she could feel she could truly trust. Surely there wasn't a massive difference between the familial love and trust they already had and a more intimate form of love and trust. Was there? Sasha herself had said this was Pandora, and that there'd be no need for anybody to find out if they were clever. And they were. But what if Sasha didn't want to? And what if even bringing up the issue was enough to disgust Sasha so much that she were to leave and never come back. Fiona couldn't take that risk. She just couldn't.

But it was not that simple. Fiona had told herself in Sasha's absence that she was not to pursue anything and the matter was ended, but that was before Sasha returned. She had been caught in a nasty dust storm during her outing and ran inside covered in brown and gray powder before slamming it shut behind her. After telling Fiona what happened and dropping some supplies on the workbench, Sasha darted into the bathroom and Fiona heard the water running. This didn't really phase Fiona, as she looked over the supplies her sister had brought back and proceeded to put them away. But shortly afterwards, as Fiona was back to going over a possible job they might be able to pull, the sound of muffled water spray stopped. The sound of a door opening could be heard and then two soft footsteps.

"Phew! That's much better!" Sasha said.

Fiona looked up and her tongue seemed to catch in her throat at the sight before her. This wasn't the first time Sasha had exited the shower in such a manner before, but Fiona had never looked at her sister as anything more than a sister until yesterday. Today there was something different about it. Sasha's thick ringlets hung low against her cheeks, heavy from the water and her skin glistened with beads of moisture. The only thing that adorned her slender body was a tiny, blue-green towel wrapped tightly around her torso. It started just beneath her armpits, its taut attachment squeezing Sasha's perky breasts up and together, almost threatening to slip a nipple over the top edge. Almost every curve from there down was visible as the wet cloth clung to her body, ending abruptly at the upper thighs, only inches below the nexus of Sasha's crotch and the outer curve of her buttocks. Fiona's eyes drank in her sister's body, as she swore she almost moved in slow motion before her. Beads of water trickled down her almost completely exposed thighs and as Sasha tried to shake some liquid out of her deadlocks, her chest almost tried to heave out from its constraints.

Fiona just stared, half praying to any deity she had even remotely heard of that that towel would break loose and drop to the ground, while the other half hated herself for wishing that. Sasha seemed to notice her almost statue-like sister and she tipped her head to the side for a moment and made an unsure noise. "Fi?"

Fiona tried to say something, but she just uttered incoherent nonsense, shaking her head slowly back and forth as her eyes roamed up and down Sasha's form. Sasha walked up to Fiona, leaning over and squatting ever so slightly to meet Fiona's eyes. This didn't really help as while Sasha tried to look Fiona in the eyes, all Fiona could do was direct her attention to Sasha's cleavage, just a few feet away from her face.

"Fi, are you okay?" Sasha asked.

Fiona blinked and looked up into Sasha's concerned face. She tried to speak again, then felt guilt just wash over her. Before any of the tears she could feel incoming could form, Fiona quickly stood up and walked right past Sasha. "I'm sorry, Sash... I have to go!"

With that Fiona disappeared into her room, leaving Sasha to just stare at the door that closed behind her. A thoughtful look crossed Sasha's face for a moment, her gaze dropping to the floor for a while. She looked back to Fiona's door with a worried look, then grasped her towel tightly where she'd tucked and folded it and made her way to her own room quietly.


	3. Oh, Hello Sexy You're Coming With Me

The next morning Fiona opened her bedroom door a crack and peered out into the main room of their little hovel. Sure enough, Sasha was sitting out there, drinking something warm and reading something that appeared to claim to be news of some fashion. Fiona cursed under her breath, but told herself that she couldn't avoid Sasha forever. Besides, she was a con artist. It's what she did for a living. Surely she could bluff her way past her sister. Taking a deep breath, Fiona opened the door and stepped out, striding to the kitchen area confidently as if it were an ordinary day.

'Not too confident!' her mind screamed. 'It will be too obvious then.'

Fiona listened to her brain and slowed down into a more casual pace, while also letting her broad smile ease off, yet not vanish. "Morning Sasha," she said casually, trying to sound pleasant, yet not overly pleased. 'You got this' he mind assured her.

"Morning Fi," Sasha responded offhandedly, but then she looked up and turned around to observe her sister over her shoulder. "Everything okay with you?"

"I'm fine," Fiona answered, rifling through the fridge. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... it's just that last night, you seemed a bit... off," Sasha explained.

"Oh, that," Fiona said with a wan smile. "I was just reminiscing about what happened over the past few weeks. You caught me at a bad moment... just thinking about Gortys again. I just wish... I wish there had been another way."

It helped matters that Fiona did really feel this way. Every so often she'd think back to those moments where she and Sasha were forced to shoot Gortys, and it tore her up inside. Part of her hated to use something like this as a tool to hide her shameful thoughts about Sasha from her sister, but she also knew it was a matter that genuinely bothered her, and this could help sell that her current emotional state was something else.

"So do I," Sasha admitted regretfully. "We both cared about Gortys a lot. But we also had to do what we had to do."

"I know," Sasha said sadly, the memories actually starting make her close to tears. "But I still can't help but feel that there could have been another option."

Sasha stood up and walked over to Fiona, placing a hand on her shoulder. Fiona looked up and Sasha smiled and pulled her into a hug. Fiona returned it as Sasha spoke over her shoulder. "Just remember what Felix said," she started, and then her voice went deeper as she did her impression of their former caretaker and comrade. "When you're planning something, you can look for alternatives all you want. But when the shit hits the fan, often there's only one course of action. Because thinking too much then will get your ass blasted off."

Fiona chuckled a bit at that and smiled. She always did love Sasha's impression of Felix. "Thanks Sash."

Sasha squeezed Fiona again briefly before letting go and leaning back. The sisters smiled at each other, but then Sasha leaned forward and kissed Fiona on the tip of the nose quickly. It was a simple act of sisterly affection, and nothing overtly meaningful beyond that, yet Fiona couldn't help but blush and feel warmth radiating through her body as it happened. She looked at her sister's pretty face smiling fondly at her, and all thoughts of Gortys and what happened were quickly replaced by the verboten desires she'd been feeling towards Sasha lately. Fiona was left speechless again, part of her wanting to step away, while another wanted to embrace her sister's petite body once more. And in a less sisterly manner. Luckily for Fiona, Sasha broke the silence, not seeming to notice her sudden staring. "Well, I'm heading out to hang out at the bar and see if I can pick up any gossip. Might get some leads for jobs that way."

"Okay... okay sure," Fiona managed to say. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll probably be a few hours," Sasha said as she gathered some stuff. "Feel free to drop on by later if you make any headway yourself."

Sasha trotted out the door, leaving Fiona watching her before it closed shut. Fiona shook her head and wiped a hand across her brow. She couldn't keep letting Sasha affect her like this. She needed some way of at least functioning around her. She thought about it and wondered if she needed some kind of release to get rid of the tension, but how? From deep within her subconscious came the answer: you're alone for a while... take advantage of it.

Masturbation. Fiona wasn't sure it was the answer, but it was hard to not give into her mind's carnal suggestions. And she was feeling rather horny at the moment. Fiona sighed and removed the belt buckle that hooked around the right side of her jacket and clipped around her trousers. Taking a seat on the couch, she loosened the top button of her pants and spread her legs, then sucked on and licked her two middle fingers for a few moments before sliding them down the front of her trousers. She decided to slip them over her panties rather than in to begin with, where she squeezed them up into her dampening sex. Fiona moaned as she began to tend to herself, rocking her head back and breathing deeply, yet steadily. For a few seconds she tried to picture Athena in her mind's eye, but instead the image faded and Sasha's face replaced it. Fiona cursed herself for a moment for letting her mind go down that path, but deep down came a counterpoint that if she can be satisfied with Sasha in this form, she may not feel the need to go after the real thing so much.

Fiona accepted this, and began to increase the rhythm of her fingering. Things were just starting to get good, and Fiona was ready to slip her fingers right inside herself soon. She had been ignoring all surroundings and just focusing on the feeling between her legs and the thoughts of her sister doing naughty, forbidden things to her, when the main door opened.

"I'm back. A bar fight broke out and I wa- OH MY GOD!"

Fiona's eyes flashed open and she saw Sasha standing there mortified. Fiona had no idea what to do, as she sat there frozen before her sister, her hand still down the front of her pants.

"Fiona! What the hell?!" Sasha blurted out, quickly closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Sasha I... I..." Fiona started, and then tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped her face into her palms and started sobbing.

Sasha ran over towards her sister, sitting beside her and making soft soothing noises to make Fiona calm down and stop crying. With one hand on Fiona's shoulder and the other patting her knee, Sasha hushed her and pressed her forehead against the side of Fiona's head. "Calm down. It's not a big deal, sis."

"I'm sorry Sasha," Fiona said after a long exhale, her face no longer hid in her hands. "I didn't mean for you to see me like that. I... I thought I had a few hours before you'd be back. I didn't mean to... to do that... in front of you."

"It's okay, Fi!" Sasha said quickly to calm her sister down, vertical palms facing Fiona. "I understand. We all need some... personal time now and then." A pause followed, then a side note came with a mocking 'stating-the-obvious' tone to it. "I just thought you'd at least have the sense to keep it in your room."

Fiona sank into the couch a little. "Sorry Sash. I just... didn't think. I was already out here when I got the urge and... Well..."

"You had the house to yourself, so why not?" Sasha said playfully with a smirk. Fiona didn't say anything, just returning a nervous smile and sinking a little lower again.

"Soooooo... who were you thinking about?" Sasha asked curiously. "Who was pleasuring you in your sordid fantasies?"

Fiona hesitated to answer. "Ath... Athena," she eventually lied.

"I'm sorry Fi," Sasha said with an understanding look of empathy. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad by prying. It must be hard for you."

"H-How do you mean?" Fiona queried.

"Well, she's with Springs, isn't she," Sasha answered. "She's spoken for."

Fiona looked down and away as her sister said that, then she felt the hand on her thigh start gently stroking up and down. She followed the arm it was bound with her eyes to see Sasha leaning in with a look of sympathy. "It must be hard to be attracted to somebody you can't have," Sasha added, and Fiona noticed a slight flush to Sasha's cheeks and the subtlest of wavers in her voice.

"Yeah," Fiona said, looking into Sasha's green eyes that twinned her own. "It does."

"Did that little lesson you gave me a couple of days ago set this off?" Sasha asked boldly. "I mean... you did get a little carried away there for a moment."

Fiona didn't answer verbally. Her eyes looked away for a moment before meeting Sasha's again and she slowly nodded.

"I thought so," Sasha said, trying to give Fiona a reassuring smile. "You've been acting kind of strange ever since then."

"I didn't mean to, Sash," Fiona tried to defend. "It's just... just..."

Fiona couldn't even find a decent excuse, but Sasha didn't give her much time to find one before she interrupted.

"I noticed you watching me dancing yesterday, Fi." Sasha's tone was accusative, yet strangely not hostile. More like she was simply letting Fiona know that she knew and any attempts to hide or deny it were a waste of time, but also not to worry despite it. "And the way you looked at me when I got out of the shower."

Sasha let that hang, and Fiona's cheeks got rosier and her eyes grew wide and round. Sasha continued. "It took me a bit of thinking to realize, but... I put two and two together."

"Sasha, look... I don't know what you think, but I d-"

Fiona was silenced by a finger against her lips and her sister making a soft hushing sound. When Fiona ceased trying, the finger moved up from her lips and gently stroked some locks of Fiona's fringe away from her face. Sasha shifted a bit closer to her, a warm smile on her lips and a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. She played with Fiona's hair with the tip of her finger for a few seconds more, then spoke up slowly and softly. "You weren't really thinking of Athena at all, were you?"

Fiona's eyes tried to read Sasha's for a moment, then she bit her bottom lip and her cheeks squeezed upwards, seeming to push a few droplets of liquid up into her now regret-stricken eyes.

"No," Fiona admitted, in almost a whisper. "I... I wasn't."

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" Sasha asked, and she seemed to look sad. It wasn't a disappointed sad though, but more of a piteous one.

"Sasha I..." Fiona began, and she lowered her face in shame as the tears started to run down her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you." She let out a sob and brought a hand across her eyes. "I never meant to... to look at you that way, and feel about you that way. I just..." She trailed off, then changed her mind about what she was about to say. "It just... it just happened..."

Fiona cried a little, then felt some finger tips under her chin. They encouraged her to look up and through blurry, tear-streaked vision she saw Sasha looking at her sadly, and Fiona wasn't sure but she could swear she saw Sasha's eyes start to glisten at the corners. But then, the edges of Sasha's mouth slowly curled up a little.

"It's okay, Fi. There's no need to feel sad or guilty," Sasha comforted. "You and I have been through everything together. We've always been there for each other. Always had each others back. No matter what. Through thick and thin. You're my sister, and I love you more than anybody. I trust you more than anybody. And that's not going to change, even if your feelings towards me have." Sasha let that hang, then she blinked quickly, lowered her head a little and blushed. "Even if our feelings towards each other have... changed."

Fiona did a double-take, then raised one eyebrow and looked at Sasha quizzically. "What... What do you mean by that?" she asked Sasha. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying... is..." Sasha started, only to abandon the sentence as she looked deeply into Fiona's emerald eyes and a look of desire came over her. "Screw it!" Sasha breathed, and she lunged forward and pressed her lips into Fiona's with heated hunger. The younger sibling clasped Fiona's face between her hands to stop it retreating, but after the initial surprise wore off, the older sister yielded then quickly reciprocated a few seconds later. Instinctively Fiona's hands landed on Sasha's hips as they made out, and after a good twenty seconds or so the sister's parted, their eyes still locked on each other's even if their mouths no longer were.

"Sasha..." Fiona breathed, seemingly in awe. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sasha smiled back, again brushing some stray strands from her sister's face.

"You're so beautiful, Fiona," Sasha breathed, awestruck herself. "I always thought so, but... why couldn't I see you like this earlier?"

"Y-you're just saying that because I'm probably one of the only single girls within 200 miles that's still got her face intact," Fiona answered, blushing deeper.

"Not quite," Sasha noted. "You still have that little scar on your brow."

Sasha tapped the facial impurity gently with the tip of her finger, then slowly leaned in closer to Fiona. "That said though... I think it makes you more beautiful."

Sasha placed a gentle kiss on the scar, then giggled and leaned back again. Fiona reddened again, then looked away, her smile disappearing. "Sasha, I don't want to be a wet blanket here, but are you sure that... this..."

Fiona's sentence vanished into silence as she looked back at Sasha. Her sister was giving her a look she'd seen many times before, but she didn't recall it being directed at her. It was a sultry, half-lidded look of flirtatious desire that she'd seen Sasha employ against various men over the past few years during con-jobs to get them on-side and turn them into putty. It didn't have any real affect on Fiona in the past, even when she was discovering her interest in other women, but then it had never been directed at her like this. That changed everything, and Fiona found it hard to not be completely hypnotized by the sensual stare.

On top of that, Sasha was slowly starting to peel her hooded bolero from her shoulders. The mostly brown, green and tangerine colored garment softly crumbled onto the edge of the couch behind her before its own weight pulled it down to the floor at the foot of the furniture. Sasha's arms were now fully exposed, a white undershirt supported by two thin shoulder straps and a pair of goggles hanging around her throat the only things now visibly adorning Sasha's upper torso.

"Sasha... what are you doing?" Fiona asked as her younger sister leaned in towards her again. Sasha pressed her lips hungrily into Fiona's and answered with a kiss, before slurping away and reaching our with both hands towards her older sister's collar. She unclasped the two golden fasteners that joined the blouse collars at Sasha's throat, smiling at her sister as they snapped open.

"Getting part two of our lesson started," Sasha finally answered.

"You mean..." Fiona started.

"I've learned how to kiss a woman. Now I need you to teach me how to make love to one."

"Sasha... I..." Fiona began, and then she sighed. "To start with, aren't we moving this a little fast? I mean... we're sisters."

"I think we've already gone beyond that, Fi," Sasha said pragmatically, and she stroked Fiona's cheek as her voice softened. "That bridge has been crossed. We both know how we both feel about each other."

"Yeah, but... we don't have to jump right into the deep end so quickly," Fiona said. "We can give this some time to sink in." Fiona placed a hand on Sasha's cheek too. "I don't want to hurt you and make you regret anything by rushing things."

"I won't, Fi. Not when it's you," Sasha said, giving her sister the most earnest look possible. "I... I love you."

"I... love you too," Fiona said.

"Then show me," Sasha breathed, and she took Fiona's lips in hers again. The two sisters made out, Sasha sliding her hands down onto Fiona's shoulders while Fiona dared to curve her fingers around her younger sister's firm rear end. Fiona felt Sasha's hands begin to work her reddish brown coat off of her shoulders and she broke the kiss with a murmur. Sasha looked disappointed.

"Don't resist me, Fi," Sasha said, stroking her older sister's cheek. "I want this. I really do."

"It's... not that," Fiona said, blushing. "It's just that... lesson two..."

"Uh-huh," Sasha said, capturing Fiona's lips in hers for a brief moment, then releasing so her older sibling could continue.

"It's just that I... I never did quite... finish step two myself," Fiona admitted.

"Always got interrupted at the crucial moment?" Sasha asked, kissing at Fiona's throat.

"No," Fiona answered, finding it hard to completely stifle a small moan and sensing her sister was resuming her work on removing her coat. "Just never... found the right girl to go that far with."

"Well, then perhaps we can both learn together at the same time and teach each other a few things in the process," Sasha said seductively.

Fiona had to admit, Sasha's sultry tones and look of heated desire was turning her on no end. She returned the favor, her own voice growing husky as her own aflame eyes met Sasha's. "I'll try to teach you what I can though," Fiona told her.

Sasha smiled. "That's my girl," she said, and they kissed passionately again, the older sister leaning up into Sasha to give her an opportunity to remove the half-dispatched coat entirely.

Fiona began to take more of the initiative herself now, and the next time their faces parted she leaned down to kiss Sasha's throat, then hooked one of the straps on her sister's tank top down to place a wet one on her shoulder. Sasha pulled Fiona up into another kiss as she reached down to unbutton the front of Fiona's gold-trimmed, hexagon patterned sweater vest. After the maroon garment popped open, Fiona leaned forward and down, sticking her tongue out and putting the tip right into Sasha's exposed navel. Sasha squeaked with a little jump, then giggled. "That tickles!"

Fiona made an approving sound then sucked at the skin of Sasha's stomach right around the navel, tonguing it briefly again before planting some kisses upwards. She grasped the hem of Sasha's top between her teeth then pulled her way up her younger sister's body. The garment followed in her wake and Sasha raised her arms into the air as it crumpled up around her chin. Fiona hitched it up over Sasha's head until it hung wrapped around Sasha's elbows just above her dreadlocks. With a hungry look, Fiona leaned in and latched onto her sister's mouth with hers once more, pulling the white undershirt the rest of the way off Sasha's arms as they made out again. A white, slightly frilly bra was all that covered Sasha's chest now, a single strap clasped around her back its only fastening.

Sasha helped Fiona slip her opened vest off completely, then began slowly unbuttoning Fiona's frilly-wristed blouse, exposing more of her sister's cleavage at the center of two ample orbs encased in a black, lacey bra. Sasha's breathing grew heavier as she revealed her sister's body more, and she bit her lip and fidgeted as Fiona finished peeling her blouse from her succulent body. Sasha was amazed that somehow, despite living on Pandora for so long, Fiona managed to keep her skin in such great condition. The two sisters stared into each others hazy jade eyes of want and passion and reached for each other before seeming to melt together again, each of their pairs of hands roaming over the now mostly exposed torso skin of the other. Fiona reached up to remove her hat, but felt hand clasp around her wrist and carefully lower it back onto her head. Sasha broke the kiss with a slurp and spoke up.

"Leave the hat on please," she requested of Fiona. "I think you look so hot wearing it."

Fiona smiled at Sasha and kissed the tip of her nose. "If you keep those goggles around your throat," she countered. "They're soooooo sexy on you."

"Deal," Sasha said with a giggle, and she reached around behind herself. "But this is definitely not staying on."

There was a slight tug and Sasha's bra fell loose, exposing her chest. She wasn't as well-endowed as her older sister, yet her breasts were perky and well-proportioned. Fiona loved them in fact, thinking they suited Sasha so much. They were just the right size and shape. Sometimes overall aesthetics were more important than mere size. She reached forwards and ran an index finger down the center of one of them, making Sasha shiver a little as her nipple was flicked. "God, you're beautiful Sasha," Fiona breathed in wonderment.

"It runs in the family," Sasha said with an earnest smile.

"Now here's something that I can teach you," Fiona said, starting to lean forward. "I at least managed to do this with another woman at one point."

Cupping Sasha's right breast in her left palm, Fiona squeezed and raised it a little as she lowered her face down upon it. Extending her tongue, she placed it just beneath the dark pink peak that topped off the mound and then ran it up across it. Sasha gasped and jumped a little, a tiny moan emanating from her throat. Fiona made a pleased one in response then repeated the motion, suckling this time on the nipple after she did. Her lips squeezed off with a pop and she switched to the other breast, but moved her left hand to take the first one's place, where she caressed the saliva-coated nipple in circular motions with her fingertips. Sasha's noises became more frequent and her breathing quickened, one hand reaching down to stroke Fiona's cheek in approving encouragement.

Fiona tended to Sasha's breasts for a couple of minutes, switching between mouth and fingers now and then, and always slowly and sensually applying herself rather than rushing things. Sometimes her fingers would tweak and squeeze rather than just circulate, and sometimes she'd flick her tongue rapidly across the nipple or even nibble ever so slightly with the tips of her teeth. Sasha just knelt there on the couch giving sounds of approval all the while, until Fiona eventually stopped and their faces met with passion yet again. As Fiona massaged Sasha's chest during their osculation, the younger sister reached behind her older sibling's back and unclipped Fiona's bra, letting it drop between them. Fiona's breasts bounced free and Sasha's hands slipped around Fiona's sides to grasp the two liberated orbs in her palms and start squeezing them.

"My turn," Sasha hissed alluringly against Fiona's lips as she broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed together. Sasha lowered her face to Fiona's chest, where she demonstrated that she was a quick study when it came to her sister's teachings. She repeated everything that Fiona had done to her, though not in the same order as to remain unpredictable. Fiona loved every moment of it, letting out small moans of acclaim and occasionally grunting or saying Sasha's name or small words of praise. Every so often her mind would wander briefly and she'd wonder if this was really even happening. It was so hard to believe that this was taking place between the two of them. A few days ago they were just sisters. Sisters who cared a lot for each other, but still as sisters. Now they were pleasuring each other sexually and as strange as it seemed it also seemed so right somehow.

Sasha removed her mouth with a moist smack from Fiona's breast after a time and she shuffled away a little. Fiona was briefly confused, but quickly realized what Sasha was doing when she bent down and unfastened her shoes, kicking them off across the room. The socks came off too, then Sasha stood up and began unfastening her trousers. She gave Fiona a sexy look as she wriggled her hips, sliding them down to the floor to bear her legs and reveal a small pair of white panties as the only other thing on her body besides the still fastened goggles around her neck. Sasha let Fiona drink in her almost naked body, thrusting out her hip and doing a sexy twirl for her sister. Fiona looked up with a pleased smirk, casually reaching down to unbuckle her own boots too.

Sasha turned around next, looking at Fiona over her shoulder with a come-hither look. She winked, then grasped the elastic at the sides of her hips. Sasha slowly leaned forward, her eyes not leaving her sister's as she gradually peeled the undergarments down her thighs, past her knees and finally to her ankles. Fiona's eyes couldn't help but shift away from Sasha's about halfway through the process, as her little sister's glistening pussy peeked into view. Sasha lifted one foot to retrieve the panties, which she twirled around her finger a couple of times before sending them flicking across the room. As Sasha watched them sail away with a giggle however, her attention was no longer on Fiona.

Sasha jumped with a yelp as hands wrapped around her from behind, one reaching up to cup one of her breasts while another encouraged her to turn her head around. She felt herself pulled up against a soft female body, and saw Fiona's beautiful face just beyond her shoulder. Fiona's head titled and she encouraged Sasha to tilt hers the other way, so that their mouths linked in a deep kiss. Once this was initiated, Fiona's right hand slipped from Sasha's face and ran over her younger sister's untended breast before lowering further. Fingers trickled down Sasha's flat stomach before a palm flattened against the center of it and two central fingers glided down the receded slope. Sasha gasped, breaking the kiss, as Fiona's fingers slid over her moistened folds. She reached up to stroke Fiona's cheek with one hand with another instinctively landed on the wrist attached to the hand starting to pleasure her.

Fiona kissed Sasha's cheek and suckled on her earlobe as Sasha moaned and seethed Fiona's name in pleasure, her fingers stroking upwards again and parting before squeezing Sasha's lower lips between them in another downward motion. Sasha gripped her fingers around Fiona's pulsating wrist and she squeezed tightly, but she neither discouraged not directly encouraged any motions, all strength in her upper arm absent. After a few more gentle-yet-firm strokes, Fiona eased two fingers inside Sasha's wetness deeply, making Sasha gasp out and utter a long, drawn out moan followed by Fiona's name. Something about hearing Sasha say her name like that while she was putty in her hands turned on Fiona immensely, and she pressed her tongue against Sasha's jaw and ran it up the side of her cheek before encouraging her backwards.

Fiona eased Sasha down onto the furniture, sitting her sister down upon her lap while she continued to work her fingers inside her. Fiona drew her face along side Sasha's again and breathed warmly against her sister's cheek, both of them panting now, though Sasha was far louder. Every time Sasha said Fiona's name between gasps she'd reward her with a gentle kiss on the temple or cheek. Sasha eventually turned towards Fiona and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sasha slipped down a little as this happened, and Fiona shifted slightly to the side. When the kiss broke Sasha realized their changed positions, so took advantage of it by suckling at Fiona's right breast that was now just a few inches from her face. Fiona moaned as Sasha's mouth worked magic on her nipples, continuing to pleasure Sasha with her fingers that were now so coated in juices they were squelching with every pump.

Fiona didn't want to make Sasha come yet though, so she slowed down and then slipped her fingers out of her pussy. Sasha began to make a disappointed noise, but was dumbstruck as she watched Fiona draw her honey-coated fingers towards her face and slip them into her mouth. Fiona made a satisfied and muffled moan as she cleaned her fingers off, leaving Sasha blushing at her with wide eyes. "Wow Fi! Did you just eat my..."

Sasha couldn't seem to finish the sentence and Fiona just smiled and laugh as she removed the now saliva drenched digits from her mouth. "I sure did," Fiona uttered erotically. "You taste good, Sasha. I think I want some more."

"You'll get no argument from me," Sasha smirked back. Fiona laughed again, almost sinisterly, and she slid out from under Sasha and leaned over her, encouraging her sister to lay back with a gentle press to the center of her chest. Fiona then leaned back up vertically, and reached down to unbuckle her trousers. She slipped them off her thighs, past her knees and off onto the floor to join her boots and socks, Sasha watching all the while. Then, sitting there in just her hat and panties, Fiona leaned back down towards Sasha and placed a hand on each one of her sister's knees. She gently pushed them apart and Sasha blinked and her cheeks flushed as Fiona prowled closer and it dawned on her what her sister was planning on doing.

"Oh my God, Fiona! Are you gonna..."

"Mmmmmm-hmmmmmmm," Fiona emitted from her throat as her face drew closer to its target, her half-lidded eyes locked on Sasha's wide, unblinking ones.

"H-H-Have you ever d-done this before?" Sasha asked shakily.

"Nuhhhhh-Uhhhhhhh," Fiona answered with a slow shake of her head. Her mouth opened and her tongue began to extend.

"I'm so happy that I'm... your first," Sasha said with a tearful grin before she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

The corners of Fiona's mouth curled up more. "Me too," she said in earnest. "I love you."

"I... love you too," Sasha said, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

Fiona's smile broadened even more, and she extended her tongue again and lowered her face between Sasha's bedewed thighs. Sasha threw her head back with a sudden moan at the contact, then bit down into her lower lip and started emitting squeaking, panting noises as she felt Fiona's tongue squirm around inside her delicate warmth. Sasha's fingers dug into the cushions beneath her, and she looked down the length of her body to see Fiona's face at work. A mix of emotions stirred within Sasha as she watched Fiona tend to her aching sex. Disbelief that this was happening was up there, but so was wanton pleasure and ecstasy. Looking at Fiona though, Sasha could also see a deep love and affectionate act going on. Fiona wasn't just ravishing her in pure lust, as Sasha could see and feel that her sister really was tending to her in a loving manner. The way her sister lapped at her sex was not too different from that of a mother cat cleaning one of its kittens. Sasha could tell that Fiona was concerned about making her feel good because she loved her, and that it mattered more to Fiona than just sexual gratification. Sasha looked down with red, sweaty cheeks and smiled, thinking she'd never been closer to Fiona than she was right now. In fact, she'd never been closer to anybody else than this.

Sasha began to play with her own breasts as she watched Fiona suck and lick at her pussy. Fiona looked up and their eyes met and locked. Both giving each other heated glares of want, love and desire, Fiona pushed deeper and harder and the pleasure began to build between Sasha's legs even more, sending electricity throughout her body. It didn't take much longer for Fiona's tongue to work at Sasha's most sensitive spot and send her sister over the edge, orgasming wetly against Fiona's lover face. Sasha twitched and shuddered for a while before Fiona circled a tongue around her mouth to collect a majority of the spread juices and started to crawl up over her younger sisters panting form. Sasha smiled when She saw Fiona's face smiling down at her, and the older sister dipped her head down to let their mouths connect once more. They both kissed, softly and yet passionately, Sasha tasting herself on her sister's tongue and lips. They made out for a little while, before Sasha gently encouraged her sister away.

"That was perhaps the greatest, most intense moment of my life," Sasha admitted. "So I feel I owe you at least an attempt to return the favor."

"You don't have to if you're nervous," Fiona assured Sasha. Sasha just smiled warmly.

"But I do," she answered, and her expression became more carnal. "And I want to."

Fiona smiled and blushed and she felt Sasha both start to try and slide down the couch more, while simultaneously encouraging Fiona to move her body forwards. Fiona's rear end and Sasha's midriff passed each other, then Sasha's breasts drifted through the archway formed by Fiona's thighs too. Sasha's breathing quickened as she anticipated what was to come, Fiona's stomach passing overhead, then arching up and away as Fiona leaned back and upright. And only a moment later it appeared: Fiona's panty clad crotch. Sasha could already see and smell the moisture from it, and she inhaled it in before reaching up with her fingers. She carefully pealed the fabric aside at Fiona's crotch, making her older sister shudder with pleasure as she did. Fiona was so wet that all Sasha did was touch the skin at either side of Fiona's delicate petals to be rewarded by a few dripping droplets of nectar landing on her tongue. Sasha let out a small giggle at this before swallowing, then she encouraged Fiona to lower herself with a small downward squeeze on each of her sister's buttocks.

Fiona let out a long hissing sound as she lowered herself, the noise transforming into a moan of pleasure once Sasha's tongue and lips made contact. Sasha wasn't sure exactly what to do, but her improv seemed to be getting a good reaction from Fiona. She licked and lapped at the coral folds above her, sometimes across the outside, and sometimes venturing in deep. Fiona groaned Sasha's name and played with her own breasts as Sasha pleasured her, while Sasha moved one hand to her own still tingling folds and rubbed the sensitive flesh there. Fiona bucked against her sister's face as the pleasure built, every so often the two of them locking eyes and giving each other the most carnal stares. Fiona's hat eventually came off in the process, but no attempt was made to stop it or retrieve it. As Sasha was getting Fiona close to the edge, Fiona lifted one leg and carefully turned around, her pussy leaving Sasha's mouth for only a moment. When she had finished her adjustment she was facing the other direction, allowing her to lower her upper half down over and onto Sasha's horizontal body. Sasha kept lapping away as Fiona's face came down, and the older sister shifted Sasha's hand aside to replace it with her mouth upon Sasha's vulva. Sasha moaned into Fiona's pussy at the contact, then kept going, as Fiona began to lick at her again.

A few moments later, Sasha's mouth magic pushed her older sister over the edge and Fiona came. As she shuddered under Sasha's oral caresses, Fiona continued to eat Sasha out, and within a minute Sasha came a second time from Fiona. They both lay there panting for a little while before Fiona turned around and crawled up beside her sister. They both wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly, staring lovingly into each others eyes and softly kissing each other. Despite everything they'd been though, Fiona and Sasha had found each other, and found happiness.

"I love you Sasha," Fiona whispered into her sister's ear before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," Sasha answered fondly, looking into Fiona's eyes with adoration. "I don't think I care if we get off Pandora or not any more. It doesn't really matter where I am... so long as I'm with you."

"I feel the same way, little sister," Fiona said giving Sasha a peck on the lips. "I feel the same way."


End file.
